


MillerMayne: One Shot Collection

by RockerChick06



Series: One Shot Collections [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love, Lust, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerChick06/pseuds/RockerChick06
Summary: This is a lovely collection of works involving one of my newest ships, MillerMayne. Erza Miller and Eddie Redmayne.The one-shots in this collection will be written upon request. I've never done one shots before and especially not one shot collections so my first book of them will be done only by request. Make sure you post prompts in the comments of this first chapter because I will be checking them regularly and writing them as I go. Nothing is off limits but be informed that the rating and warnings may need to be changed depending on the types of prompts certain people may want written. Thanks and I hope you enjoy all of these! Note: Please bare with me as I have never written one shots before so they may not start out that great even though I love and am obsessed with this ship. I'll try my best! :) <3





	1. Introduction

_Hello Everyone! This is just a quick intro. Most of the information I want you guys to be aware of before I start writing is already written in the summary. I just have to write here in order for this first part to post. Let me just say I absolutely adore this ship with all my heart. I love Eddie RedMayne and Ezra Miller. They are two of the most adorable people I know. Also, I'm not sure if their ship name would be MillerMayne. That may just be something I came up with but either way I think it's cute and I like it, so we'll go with that. Thank you in advance to everyone that will be commenting prompts. I hope you all enjoy these one shots. Please make sure to post your prompts in the comments of this first part because I will regularly be checking it and writing them as I go. I'll only write those that get requested. Remember, nothing is off limits but I may need to change the rating and/or the warnings as certain one shot themes may be requested that would require me to do so in order for them to stay a part of this book of one shots. Thank you in advance for all the love and support I'm sure you'll be shooting my way, I really appreciate it. Now, here we go. Time to start writing for this beautiful ship. :) <3 _


	2. I Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is absolutely in love with Ezra and takes every opportunity to make sure he knows that. Ezra is Eddie's prince and Eddie treats him as such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So this is the first one shot in this collection! This one shot was written using a prompt commented by FalsedFaith69. She requested a story with an established relationship, a date and a happy ending. Thank you Faith for being the first to comment a prompt! I hope you all enjoy this story! :)

It was the conclusion of the shooting of "Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald" and the cast was glad that their hard work was over and that they could finally rest. Eddie was excited for other reasons. Being finished with filming meant that he could spend time with his love, Ezra. He and Ezra had been dating since filming for the first movie ended. Eddie absolutely adored Ezra and everything about him. 

Eddie spotted Ezra in the studio sitting in a chair facing away from him and decided to surprise him.

Eddie snuck up behind Ezra. "Hi love." Eddie said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey!" Ezra said, wrapping his hands on each side of Eddie's face and smiling bright. 

"I have a surprise for you." Eddie said, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Oh really, what could it be?" Ezra said in a funny voice, rubbing his hands together like an evil witch.

Eddie laughed and shook his head. "I am taking you... on a date." He beamed at the end of the sentence. 

Ezra gasped and covered his mouth. "Really?" he asked. 

Eddie nodded his head. "Yes." He replied smiling. 

"Yayyy! You're the best!" Ezra exclaimed, giving Eddie a big kiss on the lips as he leapt from his seat in excitement. 

"Let's go!" Ezra said, grabbing Eddie's hand and running for the door.

A little while later they arrived at a fancy restaurant. Ezra almost teared up when he saw it. 

Ezra looked at Eddie with love in his eyes. "Awh babe, you didn't." He said, absolutely floored by Eddie's show of love for him.

"Yes I did, because you're worth it, you mean the world to me and you deserve it." Eddie smiled gently at Ezra. 

Eddie and Ezra made their way into the restaurant. Of course Eddie sprang to get them the best table available. They talked, ate, drank and enjoyed each other's company for hours. Until Eddie stopped the conversation and took a deep breath, staring deep into Ezra's eyes. "Ezra, I meant what I said. You mean the world to me. I love you more than life itself and I want forever with you." He said with tears in his eyes as he looked at his love. Eddie got out of his chair and down on one knee, pulling out and opening a little black box that had a beautiful black ring inside. Ezra started to tear up and covered his mouth in shock. "Ezra... Will you marry me?" Eddie asked. At first, Ezra couldn't speak at all due to shock. But finally he snapped out of it and replied. "Yes!" He exclaimed jumping into Eddie's arms. 

Now it was clear to him that the date was Eddie's plan. Eddie's engagement plan. This really was all done for him and he couldn't be any happier or more grateful to have Eddie in his life. He knew that the rest of his life would feel just like tonight and he loved that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first one shot! Thanks again Faith for commenting the first prompt. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Make sure to comment your prompts because I will be reading and writing them all! :) <3


	3. Shocker... Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending several months after filming hanging out together, one day Ezra asks Eddie if he wants to go somewhere different than anywhere they've been before together. Eddie says yes and stuff and more stuff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's time for the next one shot! This one was requested by Reddoor who asked for a Friends To Lovers fic. Before I begin, I just want to make it clear that this will be my first ever Friends To Lovers story so please go easy on me about this one. Thanks to Reddoor for commenting this prompt! Okay, I'll shut up. On to the story! :) <3

After the filming of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald had completed, Ezra and Eddie had been spending months hanging out with each other. Sometimes coming over to each other's houses, sometimes experiencing new, fun and exciting places together. Today was another day that Ezra was going to come over to Eddie's house to hang out. Eddie was excited. He loved spending time with Ezra, especially when they could detach themselves from their characters of Newt and Credence and just be themselves. Upon hearing three knocks on his door, Eddie sprung up to go answer it and found Ezra standing at his door and smiling bright. "Hi Eddie!" Ezra said, hugging him tightly. "Hi!" Eddie replied. "How are you?" Ezra asked. "Awesome! You?" Eddie said. "Oh, I'm fantastic!" Ezra replied, stressing the word fantastic as he winked at Eddie and giggled. "You're insane." Eddie said, shaking his head. "Thanks for noticing!" Ezra shrieked out in a high voice. Once they composed themselves from laughing so much, Eddie spoke. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked. "Well, I was thinking that we go out again." Ezra replied, smiling at Eddie. "Alright. That sounds good to me. Where would you like to go?" Eddie asked. "Well, as long as you're with me it doesn't really matter but I was thinking the park." Ezra said. "The park? Really? Alright, that sounds interesting. Let's go." Eddie said. After about a five minute walk, Eddie and Ezra arrived at the park and sat down on a bench together taking in the beautiful environment around them. Eddie sighed. "Isn't this beautiful? The air is so fresh and the flowers are blooming." Eddie said. "Yes, you are beautiful." Ezra replied. Quickly realizing what he said, he tried to correct himself as he stumbled over his words. "Uhh, I mean, yes it is beautiful." Ezra said, laughing nervously. A few minutes of silence passed due to both the men being enveloped in their surroundings but that silence was eventually broken, by Ezra. Ezra discreetly glanced over at Eddie before slipping his hand under Eddie's and locking their fingers together. "Uhh, Ezra?" Eddie said. "Yes?" Ezra replied, looking Eddie deeply in the eyes. "What are you doing?" Eddie asked. "Holding your hand. Is that, not okay?" Ezra asked. "Umm, I guess it's fine." Eddie responded, an evident blush on his face. Ezra now held Eddie's hand with more confidence now that he had the okay from him. "Hey Eddie?" Ezra said. "Yes?" Eddie said, bashfully looking up at him. "You remember when I said I like kissing boys." Ezra said. Eddie giggled. "Yes." He responded. "Well, what if I told you I've thought about kissing you, specifically." Ezra said. Eddie's eyes opened wide with shock as he looked at Ezra. Eddie swallowed hard. "You have?" Eddie asked, not knowing what else to say. "Yes." Ezra replied. "I see. Well that's... sweet." Eddie said with a smile. Ezra cleared his throat and looked directly into Eddie's eyes. "So... can I kiss you?" Ezra asked, a serious look of hope in his eyes. "Yes." Eddie replied. Ezra leaned in slowly and sweetly touched his lips to Eddie's moving them smoothly over his. Eddie hummed into the kiss and began to deepen it, gently grasping some of Ezra's hair at the back of his head as he did. Eddie may have been genuinely shocked that Ezra asked him if he could kiss him but he definitely wasn't shocked that he liked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POST YOUR PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS!!! ONE SHOTS WILL ONLY BE WRITTEN WHEN REQUESTED!!! NOTHING IS OFF LIMITS BUT RATING AND WARNINGS MAY HAVE TO BE CHANGED IN THE FUTURE!!!


	4. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Ezra go on Ellen to promote Fantastic Beasts 2: The Crimes of Grindelwald. While there, Eddie decides to make an important announcement to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back! Since there is no update feature on Archive, I couldn't let you guys know that I took a short holiday break so I could focus on Christmas without other distractions. I didn't want to put in an author's note in the middle of my story to tell you guys during my break, so I'm telling you after the fact. I apologize for that. So anyways, this next one shot was requested by Mars. Mars requested a one shot where Eddie and Ezra go on Ellen and announce that they're dating. Thanks to Mars for requesting this prompt! I hope you guys all enjoy the story! Here we go! :) <3

Now that filming for Fantastic Beasts 2: The Crimes of Grindelwald had completed, the cast would be doing lots of appearances involving interviews and such. Today was all about Eddie and Ezra, as they would be appearing on Ellen to talk about the new movie and encourage everyone to go to the theater and see it. Ezra was extremely excited because he really enjoyed being in the limelight, especially with Eddie next to him. Eddie had stopped over at Ezra house so that they could show up together. Once they were both ready, they headed out. Ezra couldn't contain his excitement. Not only was he going to be on a very popular talk show but he was going to be on that talk show with Eddie by his side. What more could he ask for? After a while, Eddie and Ezra arrived at the Ellen studio and immediately got ready to go on stage. They were so pumped to get an opportunity to share their beautiful movie that they had worked so hard on with such a large audience. 

It was Eddie and Ezra's turn to come out onto the stage, so Ellen introduced them to the audience and waved them out onto the stage, smiling. "Everybody please welcome, Eddie Redmayne and Ezra Miller!" she shouted excitingly. Both Eddie and Ezra made their way from backstage to onstage together, smiling and waving at the audience. It was clear there were some huge fans from all the loud shouts that emanated from the audience, it almost sounded like a roar, a thunderous roar, louder than any of Newt's beasts could ever be. 

"Hey guys, how are ya!?" Ellen said. "We're good, thank you." Ezra answered as Eddie nodded his head. "Well, I gotta say the movie looks really exciting! I can't wait to see it!" Ellen said with the biggest smile on her face. "Oh thank you, yes we had lots of fun making it." Eddie said, smiling up at her and slightly blushing. That's one thing Ezra always loved about Eddie, he was so sensitive and sweet. If he was ever embarrassed or flattered, the cutest blush would appear on his cheeks and Ezra couldn't help but smile when he saw it and he never seemed to miss it, ever. This time was no exception, Ezra saw Eddie blush at Ellen's comment and a big, bright smile appeared on his face. Ellen must have noticed Ezra smiling because her attention was now directed at him. "So Ezra, what was your favorite part of working on this movie?" Ellen asked. Ezra snapped out of it to answer Ellen's question. "Oh, definitely working with Eddie here. He's the best." Ezra said, continuing to smile bright at Eddie, not even shy about the reactions he might get from doing so in such an obvious way. Eddie started to blush again at Ezra comment, much redder this time which made his freckles much more noticeable. "Oh, stop." Eddie said, waving his hand in a bashful way. "No, it's true." Ezra said, smiling bright and playfully hitting Eddie's arm. Eddie looked down, giggling. At this point, the look on Ellen's face had changed. It appeared as though she knew something was going on between Eddie and Ezra. The men were so invested in each other that they didn't notice this change in her expression. "Umm, guys?" Ellen questioned, trying to get there attention. "Yes." They said in unison, turning away from each other and facing Ellen. "Is something going on between you two?" She asked as her eyes lit up. "No." Ezra said sternly. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Eddie cleared his throat and spoke up. "Actually Ellen, there is indeed something going on. You see... we're a couple. We've been for a while now." Eddie confesses, his voice strong. Ezra knows that Eddie has never been good with lying to others but for him that doesn't change the fact that he wasn't ready to come clean about them to everyone. Suddenly, due to the shock of Eddie's confession, Ezra gently yanked Eddie up by the arm and off to the side of the stage. Ellen stayed in her seat and just watched the two of them speak. "What are you doing?" Ezra asked in a whispered tone. "What do you mean?" Eddie replied. Ezra gestured to the audience, showing Eddie that his question was simply why did he just tell everyone something that Ezra wasn't ready to confess. Eddie sighed, taking Ezra's hands. "Look Ez, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I know you weren't ready and I should've respected that. I just love you so much and I want everyone to know that." Eddie spoke strongly. Ezra, looking like he was about to tear up, leaned in to kiss Eddie and Eddie immediately deepened the kiss. The men were once again so invested in each other, that they didn't notice the audience and Ellen's thunderous applause in support of their truth. That truth being, their beautiful relationship. No matter what happened in the future, it wouldn't matter, as long as they always had each other and looking at each other, they knew they always would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POST YOUR PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS!!! ONE SHOTS WILL ONLY BE WRITTEN WHEN REQUESTED!!! NOTHING IS OFF LIMITS BUT RATING AND WARNINGS MAY HAVE TO BE CHANGED IN THE FUTURE!!!


	5. On Set Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra gets excited when he sees Eddie wearing his Newt costume on set and he just had to play around with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, it's true. Two one shots in one night! Since I was on a holiday break that I didn't get to tell you guys about, I'm trying to make up for lost time and catch up to my newest one shot request. So, this one was requested by Alex. Alex requested a one shot where Ezra gets playful with Eddie on set while he's dressed as Newt. I just have to say that I really liked this idea, so thank you to Alex for requesting this prompt! I will be doing another prompt from Alex immediately following this one as well. So, I hope you all enjoy this story. :) <3

It was going to be a day full of filming for Eddie and Ezra as they got ready for the completion on Fantastic Beasts 2: The Crimes of Grindelwald. They were both pumped up and couldn't be more ready to finish up the movie. Ezra had just arrived on set and was looking into one of the makeup mirrors as he got ready to go into hair and makeup when he noticed Eddie in the reflection of the mirror rushing into the building. He had been running a little late but he made it anyways. Eddie sat his stuff down and tried to catch his breath as he sat down and began to get into hair and makeup. Considering that Eddie had a few scenes before Ezra this particular day, he had gotten ready first. After Eddie shot his first couple of scenes, he came back to the hair and makeup area to take a break while other scenes were going on. As he arrived in the back, he noticed Ezra still sitting there, waiting for his cue. Eddie decided to kill some time by going up to him to talk. As Eddie approached him, Ezra looked up and smirked. "Hello, Mr. Scamander." Ezra said with an accent as he bowed hilariously in his chair. Eddie giggled, he loved Ezra's sense of humor. "Hello, Mr. Barebone." Eddie replied, shaking his head, rolling his eyes and giggling again. As Eddie sat down in the chair next to the one Ezra was in, Ezra turned his head to face Eddie and spoke. "Hey." He said. "Yeah?" Eddie said, his head shooting up from a down position to face Ezra. "You know you look cute, right?" Ezra asked. Eddie laughed loudly at Ezra's comment. "Oh stop. Be serious." Eddie said, shaking his head. "Serious? What's that?" Ezra asked, pausing for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm kidding. I am being serious." Ezra said. "Oh, well. Thank you." Eddie said, looking down, smiling and blushing. Eddie had always been the bashful type and Ezra knew that. That was one of the many reasons Ezra loved to tease him. Some other reasons being that being a tease was just Ezra nature and he honestly loved Eddie, so much. He'd do or say anything to make him happy and keep him happy. Ezra rose from his chair and went behind Eddie's bending down to hug him from behind. Ezra sighed. "You're so cute Freckles." He said, leaning his head down onto Eddie's soft hair. Eddie giggled. "Stop it! You're making me blush!" Eddie squealed. Ezra went from the back of Eddie's chair to the side. "I like your blush." Ezra said, leaning in and repeatedly attacking Eddie's cheeks with kisses. "Oh, Ezra! Stop!" Eddie laughed again. "No, you're just too adorable!" Ezra replied. When Ezra said this, Eddie automatically stopped laughing. "You're the adorable one." Eddie said in a completely serious tone. "Aww, sweet!" Ezra said, kicking his foot out dramatically to simulate swooning over Eddie. Eddie giggled and shook his head. Suddenly, Ezra leaned down again, this time pecking Eddie on the lips. Eddie looked at Ezra shocked and touched his hand to his lips. "I'm sorry Eddie. I shouldn't have done that without asking." Ezra says sincerely. Instead of breaking his eye contact with Ezra, Eddie lifted up from his chair and placed his lips on Ezra's gently. Ezra hummed, clearly enjoying it as he placed his hand in Eddie's soft hair and played with it. After a little while, they pulled away from each other slowly, clearly reluctant to end this moment. "Rawr!" Ezra said, putting his hand up like a lion's paw. Eddie giggled. "You're ridiculous." He said. "I know. Isn't that why you love me?" Ezra asked. Eddie exhaled deeply before looking Ezra directly in the eyes. "There are lots of reasons why I love you." Eddie said. Ezra eyes opened wide for merely a second before they closed completely due to Eddie placing another sweet, gentle kiss upon Ezra's lips. Ezra hummed and deepened the kiss. As they kissed, Ezra thought that if this was the only way he could express his love to Eddie, then he would be more than happy to do it for the rest of his life and he planned on doing just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POST YOUR PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS!!! ONE SHOTS WILL ONLY BE WRITTEN WHEN REQUESTED!!! NOTHING IS OFF LIMITS BUT RATING AND WARNINGS MAY HAVE TO BE CHANGED IN THE FUTURE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> POST YOUR PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS!!! ONE SHOTS WILL ONLY BE WRITTEN WHEN REQUESTED!!! NOTHING IS OFF LIMITS BUT RATING AND WARNINGS MAY HAVE TO BE CHANGED IN THE FUTURE!!!


End file.
